Game Update 39
July 23, 2014 League Halls & League Improvements! Leagues are receiving a significant number of updates to improve their functionality and add collective advancement! We are introducing League Halls, Statuaries and much more! See the Leagues section in the notes below for full details. Fire Improvements! With Game Update 39, we have made improvements to Fire. Fire now has new damage mechanic improvements that now ensures Fire has the same damage potential as Weapon Mastery, combo powers (Light/Celestial/Rage), DoT Powers (Nature/Electricity) and Pet powers (Sorcery/Earth). Fire users can now use a number of new mechanics centered around Channels''' and '''Casts to cause superior damage output. Specific changes are outlined in the notes below. New to the Marketplace! Wonder Girl Time to deliver some Amazon justice! Enter the Legends PvP arena as Wonder Girl and shock the competition with your Lasso of Lightning! Now available on the Marketplace! *Members may purchase this item in game for 100 Marks of Legend on a per character basis. *Members and non-members may purchase this item in the Marketplace. *The Marketplace version of this item is redeemable for every character on the account, and it is not tradeable. Amazon Fury Part I Player Rewards *The Archon's Utility Belt of Endurance has had its cost fixed to be in-line with the Utility Belts of other roles. Bases *Attacks made to a Sparring Target will now show in the combat log. *Sparring Targets will not remove power interactions and damage over time effects as often. Leagues League Halls Overview League Halls are at the heart of this game update. They serve as a meeting place, trophy room, shared canvas, and source of power all rolled into one. Many of the new League features require a League Hall to access. In fact, there is no way to spend Prestige without a League Hall short of the act of creating the League Hall. League Halls are also a major location for content in DLC 11, with instances taking place in your own League Hall! If no one in the group has a League Hall, you'll simply be taken to a preset League Hall. Creation *League Halls may be created at consoles located in each wing of the Watchtower and Hall of Doom. Doing so requires both the Can Spend Prestige and League Hall Admin permissions. *The first option the UI '''presents is ''Environment''. While many Environments are planned for the future, the first available Environment to be released with GU39 is Lunar. Hence, all League Halls will initially be built on the Moon. *The second option is ''Terrain''. This represents a choice of landscape to build your League Hall in and affects your view from the Observation Room. The current options are: Sea (i.e. Mare, for you Moon buffs out there) and Crater. *The final option is the specific location to select, given the previous selections. Each location has a Prestige cost for both the initial League Hall creation, as well as relocating the League Hall to that location. '''Sea Locations: *Sea of Clouds *Sea of Crises *Sea of Islands *Sea of Serenity *Sea of Showers *Sea of Tranquility Crater Locations: *Copernicus Crater *Grimaldi Crater *Kepler Crater *Plato Crater *Stevinus Crater *Tycho Crater Access *League Halls may be reached in one of two ways: *Teleporters located in each wing of the Watchtower and Hall of Doom *Teleporter Amenities within personal bases, assuming you have one of the Generator Mods that add League Halls as a destination Features *The League Hall comes with many built-in features. Only Statuaries must be unlocked to use at all. *Statuaries - Statues of League members based on selected rankings *Power Core - Powers Proficiencies, bonuses that apply to the entire league *League Bank - Bank space shared by the entire League *Donation Box - Allows you to exchange items for Prestige *Mailbox *R&D Station *Sparring Targets (of which many are spread out to individual locations, but there are also two groups of three clustered together) *Awesome view of the Earth from the moon Prestige Prestige is a new, League-wide currency earned by League members through a wide variety of activities, including: *Killing final bosses in level 30+ PvE instances *Completing PvP arenas/legends matches *Placing decorations and amenities in your personal base *Activating power cells *Purchasing Mainframe traits *Installing Generator Mods *Donating items to the League in your League Hall None of the above activities actually require that you do them with other League members. All Prestige gains are contributed individually. The Prestige earned from PvE instances is based on the number of people intended to complete it. For example, 8-man instances reward over three times as much Prestige as solo instances. We also dynamically reduce the Prestige rewards if you are completing an instance of a lower tier than what your gear allows. Each of the base-related sources of Prestige (decorations, amenities, power cells, Mainframe, and Generator Mods) are earned upon entering your base for the first time each week (reset at the same time as weekly loot lockouts). The Prestige for decorations and amenities can be earned once for each of your bases within the same reset period. Prestige can be spent on: *Creating a League Hall *Relocating a League Hall *Proficiencies (new League-wide bonuses) *Expanding the League Bank *Unlocking individual Statuaries (a feature of League Halls) Quick Additional Facts: *Everything that Prestige can be spent on (other than League Hall creation) must be purchased within a League Hall. *There is a weekly maximum for how much Prestige a League can earn (reset at the same time as weekly loot lockouts). *As the League approaches the weekly maximum, Prestige earnings suffer diminishing returns. *The weekly maximum is set such that in general, you must sacrifice the purchase of some Proficiencies if you want to spend your Prestige elsewhere. However, if you are hitting the maximum every week, you can maintain all 13 Proficiencies and still end up with a bit of Prestige to spend elsewhere. *There is a total maximum for how much Prestige a League can store. *Only League members with the Can Spend Prestige permission may spend Prestige. Statuary Statuaries are a unique new feature of League Halls that allow Leagues to celebrate their members' accomplishments while fostering friendly competition by creating statues of League members based on their performance in various areas. Within League Halls are a number of pedestals that can be unlocked with Prestige. Once unlocked, any member with League Hall Admin permission may select a material and ranking. Once selected, statues are created of the top three League members based on that ranking, made from that material. Materials available are: *Light Stone *Dark Stone *Bronze *Silver *Gold All statues within the same Statuary use the same material. The material and ranking can be changed at any time by members with''' League Hall Admin' permission. The rankings used are based on the League members' activities over the previous monthly cycle (reset on the 1st of each month). Some rankings are based on a single activity, while others may be based on the combination of multiple activities. The rankings are many and varied to allow as much opportunity as possible for a wide assortment of League members to have the opportunity to appear on Statuaries. A few examples (not an exhaustive list) of activities used for rankings are: *Knock Outs *Emotes *Broker Sales *Instances Completed Aside from determining which League members appear on the Statuary, the rankings also determine the poses used for each statue. The poses are meant to reflect the themes of the rankings, as well as the activities they are based on. The appearance of the statues can be adjusted by the League members they represent. An option has been added to all base deco panels (both in personal bases and League Halls) to save your current appearance for use in Statuaries. If you have never saved your appearance in that manner, statues of you will appear as you did when the system went Live. Statuaries will be disabled until August 1st, when the next monthly season begins. Before August 1st, players will not be able to unlock or use Statuaries. 'Proficiencies' Proficiencies are bonuses that may be purchased with Prestige that apply to your entire League for 30 days. Current' Proficiencies' include: *+3% Damage Out *+3% Damage Out when below 30% Health *+1% Critical Attack Chance & Damage *+3% Healing Out *+1% Critical Healing and Power Healing Chance & Magnitude *+3% Healing Received *+3% Power Received *+5% Health *+5% Power & Supercharge *+3% Might & Precision *+3% Dominance, Restoration, and Vitalization *+3% Movement Resistance *+1% Out of Combat Power Regen Per Second & +4% Out of Combat Health Regen Per Second '''Quick Facts': *All of these are purchased at the Power Core Console within the League Hall. *A League can maintain up to 10 Proficiencies if they are reaching the point of diminishing returns on their Prestige earnings each week. *A League can maintain all 13 Proficiencies if they are reaching the weekly maximum Prestige each week. *Proficiencies do not apply in PvP arenas or duels. League Hall Bank League Banks are exactly what they sound like. They are banks whose space is shared by all members of the same League. They are only accessible within League Halls. Quick Facts: *Starts with one vault (tab) with a single row of seven slots. *Prestige can be spent to expand a vault by adding additional rows of slots (up to 5 rows total). *Prestige can be spent to add vaults (up to 4 total) that each start with a single row of slots. *Purchasing and fully expanding all vaults would therefore result in a total of 140 League Bank slots. *Separate permissions are available for deposits and withdrawals across each individual vault. *Only tradable items may be placed in the League Bank. Donation Box Donation Boxes are consoles found in League Halls that allow League members to exchange items for Prestige. Their UI is split into three tabs: Dematerialize, Donate, and Decorations. Dematerialize *This tab allows you to directly convert an item into Prestige, destroying the item in the process. This allows you to both get value from undesired items, as well as convert currencies to Prestige by purchasing items with that currency, then Dematerializing them. *The Prestige value of an item is generally based on its value to vendors, whether buying or selling. The more difficult it is to obtain a currency, the greater the Prestige value of items purchased with that currency. For instance, items purchased with cash are generally worth far less Prestige than items purchased with Marks of Fury. The Prestige value of an item can be found in its tooltip. Donate *This tab allows base items to be donated to the League Hall's decoration inventory. Doing so generates Prestige equivalent to 10x the amount of Prestige the decoration could earn per week if placed in a personal base. Decorations *This tab shows the list of base items in the League Hall's decoration inventory. League Management The League Management UI has been expanded to show new information about your League! All tabs now show how much Prestige your League has. Details about each existing and new tab can be found below. Summary *Aside from the Message of the Day, this tab now shows: *Prestige you contributed over the last monthly cycle *Total Prestige you contributed to the League *How many days you've been a member of the League *Proficiencies your League has activated Roster *This new tab shows a detailed roster of all current League members in a typical table view that includes: *Name *Level *CR *PvP CR *Current Location (if the character is offline, the time they were last online is shown instead) *Rank Rank This table can be sorted by any of those fields. You can also toggle whether Offline members are shown. Selecting a character in the table opens a detailed view that includes all of the above (with the exception of current location), as well as: *Power Type *Skill Points *Movement Mode *Lifetime Prestige Contributed *Prestige Contributed in the last monthly cycle *Number of players in the League *Buttons to promote, demote, and remove from the League (if in mouse/keyboard mode) *At the bottom of this tab is an Invite button for inviting new members. Log This new tab shows a log of up to 100 recent League events. This includes: *League Created *New Member *Member Promoted/Demoted *League Hall Created *League Hall Relocated *Statuary Unlocked *Proficiency Activated *League Bank Item Added *League Bank Item Removed *League Bank Tab Unlocked *League Bank Tab Expanded *Decoration Added The following types of log entries can be toggled to show or hide them: *Roster Events *Prestige Events *Item Events Ranks *This tab remains basically the same as it was since the last update, with the addition of the following new permissions: *Can Spend Prestige - Allows anything that requires spending Prestige. *League Hall Admin - Allows League Hall Creation (in conjunction with CSP), Relocating, and Renaming *League Hall Deco - Allows League Hall Deco Mode access *Bank Vault # Add Items - Allows depositing of items into that specific League Bank Vault *Bank Vault # Withdraw - Allows withdrawal of items from that specific League Bank Vault Role Tank *Increased the Dominance cap to 8,000, which should be out of reach in normal play. Powers Earth *Fortify Golem will now properly apply a damage bonus when used in Damage role. *Entomb will now properly deal damage to an enemy if they were recently countered. Fire Absorb Heat: *Now also applies the new Thermal Absorption effect and also restores power when used against Burning enemies. Wildfire: *Now always inflicts Burning on the target and nearby enemies. Flame Cascade: *No longer causes additional damage to Burning, Frostbitten or Electrified enemies. *It now inflicts up to three levels of Volatility on Burning enemies. *Enemy Volatility levels increase damage. *The Thermal Absorption effect causes Burning enemies to restore Power. *The duration of Burning, Volatility and Thermal Absorption effects are extended. *No longer affected by the Empowered Channeling tactical mod.. Fireburst: *Casting time reduced slightly. *Inflicts maximum Volatility on Burning enemies. *The Thermal Absorption effect causes Burning enemies to restore Power. *The duration of Burning, Volatility and Thermal Absorption effects are extended Mass Detonation: *Casting time reduced significantly. *Enemy Volatility levels also increase damage. *The Thermal Absorption effect causes Burning enemies to restore Power. *The duration of Burning, Volatility and Thermal Absorption effects are extended. Fiery Weapon: * Now also your increases Might. Spontaneous Combustion: *Reduced cooldown significantly. *No longer inflicts Burning. *The instant damage has been increased slightly. *Now causes increased damage instantly to Burning enemies. Eternal Flame: *The Supercharge cost of this ability has been reduced. Stoke Flames: *Can now be used after being countered, has a 12 second cooldown instead of 20 seconds, and the duration of the healing is 6 seconds instead of 4 seconds. Burning Determination: *Can now be used after being countered. Playstation Only – UGC Restrictions *UGC restricted clients may no longer attempt to update guild rank names since they cannot see custom rank names anyhow. Voice Chat *PC Only - Voice chat volume overrides now save. UI *Fixed an issue in which Armories would sometimes generate an error when attempting to load them into an armory load-out slot *Gear tool tips have been updated to make them easier to discern the effect the gear will have on your stats when swapping out. Gear item level has also been moved to the top of the tooltip. Visual Effects *A consistency pass was made on Red Lantern Ring effects to bring them in line with Yellow and Green. The Red ring was also adjusted slightly so that it will look nicer with the player auras. Weapons Rifle *Rolling Barrage Mastery will now correctly play visual effects and audio. Category:Game Update